


Завтра

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), taka_bv



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloody Kisses, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Dystopia, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Xenophilia, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Последний вечер.
Relationships: Ik-Soo/Yoon | Yun (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|10: спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки (не сексуальные): ксенофилия, кровавые поцелуи, обречённые отношения.

Совет не одобрил. Ик-Су было всё равно, но совет всё же имел вес, не для него лично — для репутации компании. Это был скорее вопрос спокойствия. Испорченная экология отыгрывалась мелкой местью на своих детях — поголовно все коллеги Ик-Су были ужасными аллергиками. А он, работающий здесь уже почти двадцать лет, продолжал подбирать с улицы животных и птиц. В идеальной теории развития государства никаких животных на улице не предусматривалось. Но реальность, упорно стремившаяся к совершенству, раз за разом ломалась о простое человеческое «хочу». В это же время все «хочу» меркли перед страхом наказания. Так добытый всеми неправдами питомец оказывался на улице. О проблеме говорили много, говорили часто. Дальше слов дело не шло. 

— Ик-Су, — говорил начальник строго, — мне не нравится, что детекторы раз за разом должны очищать твою рясу от этой рыжей шести. — Так странно, — отзывался Ик-Су, его усталая снисходительная издёвка в голосе тоже не одобрялась, — мы такие прогрессивные, но не придумали волокно, к которому бы не приставала шерсть. Носим эти рясы, как делали наши предшественники многие-многие тысячи лет назад. — По закону, как ты знаешь, содержание животного приравнивается к рабовладению. — О, что вы, какое владение? Это всего лишь передержка. Бедняга сломал лапу, а задача каждого ответственного гражданина заключается в развитии гуманистической линии нашего общества. 

Это был пустой разговор. За всю жизнь таких разговоров у Ик-Су случилось под сотню. Он знал, что лжёт, как знал, что так поступают многие. Владение неразумным существом приравнивалось к рабовладению, но они до сих пор не знали, насколько животные «неразумны». А собаки, которые привязываются? Безразличные кошки, готовые выцарапать глаза, защищая хозяина? Разве так себя ведут неразумные? Философия с трактовкой в удобную режиму сторону. Глядя на Юна, у Ик-Су язык бы не повернулся назвать его неразумным. Слишком внимательно тот слушал все жалобы, слишком сострадающе вздыхал. И мягко, почти по-человечески успокаивал, тычась носом в щеку. Ик-Су привязался. Никогда раньше не привязывался, а теперь… 

Дома горел свет, Ик-Су смотрел на незашторенное окно — так странно, когда тебя кто-то ждёт. Он был ребёнком селекции — ни родителей, ни возможности иметь детей. Специально выведенные работники для научной отрасли новых теоретических направлений науки. Всё, что от него требовалось и что было вложено — умение считать, анализировать, читать. Человечество не постигло глубины работы мозга, теперь оно развивалось не в расширение возможностей искусственного интеллекта, а в сужение возможностей селективных людей — тех, чья задача годы и годы выполнять однотипную работу в одной и той же лаборатории. Заря технологии прошла, оставив потомкам нерешённые ошибки и проблемы. Нередко такие, как Ик-Су, всё ещё умели чувствовать, некоторые — самообучаться. Они думали не только о рабочих задачах. Ничего удивительного не было в том, что именно среди таких недолюдей-недороботов чаще всего наблюдалось отклоняющееся от принятой нормы поведение. Их усыпляли, переиначивали, делали всё более стерильными и удобными. 

Ик-Су вздохнул. С самим собой ему было тяжело. Каждый раз, возвращаясь с работы, он думал об удивительной двуличности системы: чем он, Ик-Су, отличается от тех, кого государство считает неразумным? Чем его предрешённая жизнь, в которой к тому же он вынужден жить по эмоциям, отличается от рабства, которым закон считал нежную дружбу между человеком и зверем? Он знал ответ — ничем. Но не понимал, почему же тогда такая система выжила. 

— Ты красивый, — вздохнул Ик-Су, гладить лёгкие непослушные волосы ему нравилось. Юн терял звериный облик очень медленно; пока Ик-Су искал информацию о том, как следует ухаживать за оборотнем, Юн успел полинять и научиться прятать когти. Ик-Су знал: оборотни не разговаривают и чаще живут инстинктами. Также Ик-Су знал, что в поправках закона о собственности есть пункт о магических существах. Их полагалось возвращать в среду обитания. Но… Ик-Су приоткрыл глаза. Юн выглядел совсем по-человечески, только тонкие белые клычки выдавали в нём кого-то другого. Ик-Су наклонился, касаясь губами мягкой щеки, носа, шеи. Почувствовал знакомый привкус крови. Юн прикусывал его нижнюю губу, а затем долго вылизывал ранки. Любовь ли к человеческой крови, может, что-то природное — неважно. 

— Завтра, — сказал Ик-Су, растирая кровь по подбородку, — последний день. Ты вернёшься домой.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
